Enchantments
On top of an item's raw stats, items may also possess secondary effects called enchantments. These enchantments can already be on a weapon or can be added to a weapon through the certain items. Many different enchantments exist and the strength of the enchantment comes in two values. The first enchantment that an item has is considered its primary enchantment and boasts its full value. Enchantments added after that are secondary enchantments and are half as powerful as primary enchantments. You can have up to 9 secondary enchantments. Adding an enchantment once an item is fully upgraded will result in an enchantment being replaced. The trait that will be replaced will always be the bottom trait. However, the enchantment added will take on a random slot in the item's enchantment pool. It's even possible to change your item's primary enchantment this way. However, the added enchantment will never spawn at the bottom of your enchantment pool to prevent it from being overwritten immediately. One Way Heroics Enchantments One Way Heroics Plus Enchantments Compared to the base game enchantments stats versus the Plus version, there have been some changes to the stats. Also note that in the Plus version the first enchantment will be displayed as {Enchantment}{object}+1 so the max enchantments is +10, while in the base game the max enchantment was displayed as +9. Note: You can keep your ugrade from the base game when converting to the Plus version, to do so, simply copy the file "System.dat" in the base game over to the Plus version. Note that this will reduce all items durabilities to ~10%, this way you will be able to keep all upgrades from the base game with stats adjusted to the Plus version, so be sure to have a lot of repair scrolls if you are to do so. Enchantment Stacking One Way Heroics When enchantments that alter the same stat are stacked or combined, most of time, they will combine additively. For example, a weapon with 2 minor Godslaying enchantments will end up with 70% critical because each Godslaying enchantment contributes 35% each. But for damage enchantments (such as Slayer) and damage reduction enchantments (such as Flexible), these bonuses stack up multiplicatively. 2 minor Slayer enchantments, instead of producing a 1.4x damage bonus, would produce a 1.44x damage bonus instead because of this property. it seems that damage reduction % from Vitality is taken from 1 then the armours defence% is taken then the physical damage reduction bonuses are applied but running the numbers they come out just off with slightly more defence (2 vitality, Demon Lord's Coat 15%QualityQuality-Quality-, 1*.98*.85*.9*.95*.95=67.66% which would be 32.34% defence but defence reads is 34%). Durability Attrition in weapons and armour seems that the formula appears to be multiplicatively applied. (WeaponQuality+Quality-+Sturdy- 1*.9*.95*.8=.68) (ArmourQuality+Quality-+Quality- 1*.9*.95*.95=.81%) One Way Heroics Plus Enchantments that alter the same stat are combined and will combine multiplicatively all of the time. It is unknown at this time if there are still caps. It is known that the durability cap has changed and can go higher, but is much more difficult to get there as durability is no longer additive. Category:Items